1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored composition, and more particularly to a colored composition that can be used in the formation of a coating film that exhibits favorable frequency characteristics and a favorably low dielectric loss tangent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of printed circuit boards, solder resists are used to form a protective film that prevents the adhesion of solder to unnecessary portions of the circuit board during soldering steps.
In recent years, as the density of wiring on printed circuit boards has increased, demands have grown for a solder resist that is capable of forming an insulating film with favorable electrical properties.
However, with conventional solder resists comprising a phthalocyanine pigment, the formed coating film exhibits poor electrical properties, and the frequency characteristics and the variation in dielectric loss tangent are also unsatisfactory, meaning the use of such coating films as organic insulation materials is problematic (see Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 09-43846, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-117537).